dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 9
Dances with Lizards (トカゲも踊る盛り沢山, Tokage mo odoru moridakusan) is the 9th chapter of Dorohedoro. Chapter Cover The chapter cover appears to be a frame by frame animation of Kaiman dancing. Summary The story begins with Kaiman preparing his severed head in a jar of formalin with Doctor Vaux, they soon leave the hospital room and the jar to prep for a surgery. As the head sits alone in the room, bubbles of oxygen start to emit through its mouth. Later in the end of the day, Kaiman leaves the hospital to go home with the jar of formalin when he comes across the same strange passage that Kaiman finds familiar and he notices a menacing figure in the end of the hall that appears to be himself without a head holding a jar as dust pours through the middle of his neck. Kaiman is surprised to find that the figure is holding a jar with a human head with cross eyes. Kaiman's severed head screams silence as bubbles flood through the formalin as a doorbell rings which awakens Kaiman in the real world; realizing it was all a dream. Kaiman opens the door to find Nikaido who he converses with about his existential thoughts about who he really is as they drink hot chocolate. Nikaido shares a story with him about when he first met him when she was still working to take away corpses left by Magic Users; she talks about her finding of a giant decapitated corpse in the same strange passage which she put in a body bag then went to tell her colleagues about it. When she came back to the body with them, the body disappeared only leaving bloody foot prints which lead to a man walking with the body bag over his head in which that man was Kaiman. Later Kaiman and Nikaido spar to help Kaiman become more stronger to defeat Shin next time, Kaiman talks about how his acceptance of Vaux's dissection of his severed head to see whats really inside it, as they keep fighting they eventually knock each other off their feet making them fall down on their backs which transitions the scene to En riding an advanced Magic User flying motorbike-like device that acts like a broom. As En inspects the device further, Shin enters the room in which he follows En on these new brooms as they discuss Kaiman's true face that Shin adds to have crosses on their eyes. En tells Shin about a Magic User affiliated with him named Turkey who can help them. Before they enter Turkey's house the scene transitions back to Nikaido, Vaux and Kaiman who begin to dissect Kaiman's severed head. Nikaido records Vaux's procedure as he talks about the head's dissection and information, he slices a hole in the head and takes out his brain to weigh then opens the mouth to find out who the man inside his head is. Before they could see inside, the power goes out and the group goes out into the hospital corridor with a flashlight to get the power back on. As they keep moving down the hall, Kaiman loses Vaux and Nikaido in the shadows which Kaiman finds himself in the strange passage. Unknowingly, a dark man stands behind him holding something in his hands and walks away. In the same moment, the power comes back on and they go back to the procedure room to find the head gone. Kaiman yells at its absence but Nikaido chastens him with the fact she left the video recorder with the head. They watch the video on a small TV in the room, but cannot see anything due to the darkness. They search around the entire hospital but find nothing and Kaiman and Nikaido just head back to hungry bug to eat gyoza. The transition switches last more to Fujita carefully pulling Ebisu along with a rope to avoid getting bitten by her since she's still a zombie. They find Noi in the end of the hall looking at some books to find a way to heal Ebisu of her zombie transformation. As Noi finds the right book to help her, Ebisu trys to gnaw at Fujitas back but is kicked away immediately. Characters Main Characters: * Kaiman * Nikaido Minor Characters: * Vaux * En * Shin * Fujita * Ebisu * Noi Gallery 9-1.png 9-2.png 9-3.png 9-4.png 9-5.png 9-6.png 9-7.png 9-8.png 9-9.png 9-10.png 9-11.png 9-12.png 9-13.png 9-14.png 9-15.png 9-16.png 9-17.png 9-18.png 9-19.png 9-20.png 9-21.png 9-22.png 9-23.png 9-24.png 9-25.png 9-26.png 9-27.png Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2